


Ice-cold

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Season of Kink 2018, Sensation Play, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There is a special sort of trust in being both blind-folded and bound while your lover plays with your senses.





	Ice-cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card.](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/440378.html) Prompt: obscene.
> 
> Beta'd by the long-suffering katajainen. Thanks!

It’s cold and wet as it slides along his heated, oversensitized skin, making him arch his back and try to chase the line of slick coolness moving across his naked body. His hands fist in the leather restraints but he doesn’t struggle, not really, even if he _wants_ to touch so badly, craves it. But this is Draco’s turn to play, yet...

 

‘Hush,’ Draco murmurs, somewhere to his left, ‘stay still.’

 

Harry settles but doesn’t keep his words to himself, spilling out everything he knows Draco wants to hear, showing him how much he enjoys being Draco’s like this, letting Draco take charge.

The blindfold isn’t uncomfortable, it’s all but familiar for all the times Harry has already worn it, has given up one of his senses and allowed himself to be vulnerable, able to do so because he knows Draco won’t hurt him, will only do unto him good and pleasurable things.

 

He shifts as the ice goes up to his chest again, Draco still hovering somewhere to his left, the touch of it is almost too much, as Harry is dripping and hard and ready to come but for the ring at the base of his cock, pulsing with Draco’s magic and driving him absolutely up the wall. He’s almost over the threshold of it all being too much, of getting overwhelmed by the heightened sensations and sinking deep into submission, into the soft special space where he knows that Draco will take care of him and only do good things for him. To him.

 

Harry cannot suppress his shiver as the ice travels down between his pectorals in a straight line, over his stomach and down to circle his balls and then to touch lightly at his cock, which jumps, eager. He slips deeper with a contented sigh passing his lips.

 

‘Turn over,’ Draco suddenly whispers into his ear and Harry would startle if he had the energy, if his world hadn’t boiled down to Draco and _yes_ and _good_. ’I promise you’ll like it.’

 

Draco unlocks Harry’s hands, kissing at his pulse-points as he does and Harry rolls over. Draco restrains his hands again, fixing them into the headboard. Harry lets his head flop against the pillow.

 

Later, Harry thinks he ought to have guessed what would come, should have guessed from Draco arranging him just so, on his knees so his shoulders won’t end up aching too badly later on and for better access, pushing his legs apart to expose him better, his hole ready already well-used and sensitive, loose and open.

 

The cold is a bit of a shock, more a shiver than a full body shudder, as Draco teases him, moving what is essentially a blunt-headed icicle over Harry’s loosened hole, where he’s used tongue and fingers, where he’s fucked Harry and had his climax, though the hardness bumping Harry’s thigh tells him Draco’s already ready to go again.

 

‘You’re doing so good, so perfect,’ Draco croons, free hand on his hip but moving up, ‘how does it feel?’

 

Harry soaks up the praise, his mind half-hazed and sinking deeper, revelling in it. ‘Good. Still good.’

 

‘Want to open up for me?’ Draco asks softly.

 

Draco licks over Harry’s hole to empathize his words. Harry shudders all over. He’s almost gone to overstimulation but knows that everything Draco does is good. He pushes back a little and lets his body go pliant, groans as Draco uses his fingers and then…

 

It’s almost too cold but not quite too much. Draco pushes the dripping melting ice deeper with each thrust, making Harry’s head spin. A hand now on the small of his back anchors him where everything Draco does threatens to overwhelm him. His head hangs down, the weight of his upper body resting completely on his arms.

 

‘You’re taking it so good, Harry,’ Draco murmurs just loud enough for Harry to hear. ‘Move with me.’

 

Harry does, enjoying the penetration, Draco’s magic pulsing around his cock, Draco’s words in his ears, making him feel cared for, safe. It’s just him and Draco now, no-one else, nothing else.

 

Draco pushes the ice deep, withdraws it and pushes his cock inside on the next thrust, slow and it’s just right and Harry yells. finally, oversensitized, trashing and sobbing. The magic snaps away and he comes and comes and comes, losing himself and going under, sinking into just _being_.

 

*

 

He starts to come back when Draco is running a washcloth over him, cleaning him up. He feels safe and happy, loved.

 

‘You did so good,’ Draco praises him and Harry preens, still floating, basking in Draco’s care.

 

Draco kisses him, soft and gentle, as he pushes him onto his back.

 

‘Mmhhh…’ is all Harry can reply. All that’s needed.

 


End file.
